Deleted Song 2: Masters of the Sea (Crash Pan 2 (Version 2) Version)
Takes place before Cortex and Ripto ask for last requests. (Cortex spoke up mockingly on Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers’ “Good triumphs over evil” speech) Cortex: (Mockingly) Ooh, we’re so scared of that speech. (Seriously) As if! Also, we decided while you were unconscious that we’ll not kill you. Instead, we’ll make you…. Us. (He laughs evilly as Crash, Spyro, the Mario Brothers, Team Rocket, Bowser, Tiny, and Dingodile got shocked on what Cortex, Ripto, and the pirates’ plan is. Cortex and Ripto then gloated) Cortex and Ripto: We are the greatest villains of all time! (Short pause, then Meowth spoke up with a glare) Meowth: You wish. Ripto: Oh, we’re wishing, alright! Cortex: Little specks like you guys should just be seen and not heard. (Cortex and Ripto then turned to their crew) Cortex: Help us out, guys! Ripto: Hit it! (Then the pirates played their instruments) Sheriff: Ooh, captain and admiral's singing some shanties. (Then Cortex, Ripto, and their crew began singing) Cortex: Here you are on a boat You're adrift You're afloat One might even say you're stuck Ripto: Well I don't want to gloat But I would Like to note That you're in luck Cortex and Ripto: You've been saved by the crooks That rule these waters So forget about Your friends and families Our mates, introduce us to them please Doctors and mutants: Aye-aye, sirs! (Then they sing) Pirates: They're big and scary Elegant and scaly Feared inspiring years 'Til retiring Looting, stealing Lou: Banana peeling Pirates: Undisputed masters of the sea James: Oh jeez. Cortex and Ripto: That's us Pirates: 'Tis them Cortex and Ripto: That's us Pirates: 'Tis them Cortex and Ripto: That's us Pirates: 'Tis them Cortex and Ripto: Okay, okay. Cortex: We're villainous pirate pioneers And these are my brave buccaneers Ripto: And you're apparently Must be lost souls Pirates: Losers! Hare: You're nobodies Don Karnage: You're stinky butts Scales: And we owe our lives to our masters Just as long as he doesn't kill you Pirates: And you will owe them now (Cortex and Ripto chuckled wickedly) Cortex: Oh, we won't surely kill them. Ripto: (Grabbing Crash's face) Especially this twerp. Crash: (Pulling his face free) Hands off! (The pirates just scoffed casually) Cortex: Anyway.... (The pirates resumed singing) Cortex and Ripto: Here we are on the ship On the verge of a huge conquest Scales: Come along with us Hare: It'll be a synch Don Karnage: It'll be cool Doom: That's good advice Pirates: In a world that's going under To survive, you must learn to plunder Ripto: That's our field of expertise Cortex: That's right. Pirates: They're the robbing, thieving.... Bowser: We really should be leaving. Snout: Weapon throwing.... Crash: We really must get going. Fat Cat: Cat slaying.... Meowth: (Nervously) Uh, I wish we could be staying. Pirates: Undisputed Uncontested Crocodile suited Cortex and Ripto: Yeah you guessed it Pirates: Masters of the sea Spyro: (Rolling his eyes) Oh, please. Cortex and Ripto: That's us Pirates: 'Tis them Cortex and Ripto: That's us Pirates: 'Tis them Cortex and Ripto: It's who? Pirates: It's you Cortex and Ripto: Just testing, we knew. (Then they concluded their song) Cortex and Ripto: It's us (Then the song ended) Sheriff: Good shanty, sirs. Crash: (Flatly and sarcastically) Nice song. Really. (Ignoring his flat sarcastic comment, Ripto asked them sneeringly) Ripto: (Sneeringly) Any last requests? And then the rest of the story continues…. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies